A Tale of Mischief: Hermione and Slytherin
by Lucifer3000
Summary: A raunchy, behind-the-scenes tale of Hermione and what really happened at Hogwarts. Hint, hint, she was bound and gagged several times. Includes bondage, nudity, language, and sexual themes.
1. Year 3: The Gryffindor Party

Everyone knows how in the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, there was always some mischief from Slytherin, every year, no matter when or where they were. But some stories of these Slytherin pranks were kept secret, for reasons all too clear. The victims of these pranks, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly, and Nymphadora Tonks, swore they would never tell anyone the stories of these practical jokes, because for them, they weren't practical. It all started back in Hermione's third year at Hogwarts...

Hermione was very excited. She'd finally gotten permission from Professor Mcgonagall to use a Time-Turner, and today was her first day using it. She'd had to sign all sorts of papers and swear to Mcgonagall that she would be careful using it, and now she'd finally gotten it! Now she could attend two classes at once and learn all sorts of things!

As Hermione made her way to her third class of the day, she was stopped by Fred and George, the Weasly Twins. They greeted her in unison:

"Hello, Granger!"

"Hello, boys. May I please pass? I can't be late for Transfiguration. You know how Professor Mcgonagall gets when people are late to her class."

George started. "Oh, yes, right. Well, we just wanted you to know, Gryffindor is having a kick-off party this year to celebrate the starting of the Quidditch season. All Gryffindors are invited, regardless of year or anything."

Fred added: "Yeah, we were wondering if you'd like to come to the party. We got permission from Professor Dumbledore to use the Great Hall and everything! It starts at 6, no formal attire or school robes allowed. You'll be coming, right?"

Hermione pondered a while. "Sorry, but I'll be studying. I'd love to come, but we have a test on Potions tomorrow, and I really must make sure I ace it."

The twins faces fell. George mumbled, "Oh, right. Can't have Snape getting on you about it. Well, um, see you around then!"

The twins turned and left. Hermione continued on to class, but she couldn't get the image of their disappointment out of her head. During class, she pondered skipping out on studying for a while. She already knew all the answers to any possible questions. But if she skipped, and she missed a questions because she didn't study, what would happen? Her fretting hands found her Time-Turner. She instantly threw that idea out. Professor Mcgonagall said it should only be used for its intended purposes, nothing more. But everyone would be there, why should she be left behind to study? Because it's for the best. She knew what would happen if she, the brains of Gryffindor, were to fail a test. Staring out the window, she abandoned the idea of going.

"Well, Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped her head back to the front of the room.

"Sorry, come again, Professor?"  
Professor Mcgonagall rolled her eyes and repeated:

"What should one try to do if they are unable to break the Transfiguration spell and cannot use their wand?"  
"Um...Well, Professor, they should attempt to find assistance and alert someone that they have been trapped in their Transfigured form."

"Yes, very good. Three points to Gryffindor."

Exhausted, Hermione closed her last study book and stacked it on all the others. She had been studying for hours, and she was fully prepared for the test tomorrow. Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock in the Commons room, and realized it was too late to make it to the party. Her heart panged as she walked up to her dormitory and undressed, getting ready for bed. She took off her Time-Turner, but stared at it. _Well,_ She thought, _Mcgonagall said it was for its intended purpose. So it depends on my intentions!_ Her heart thudded in her chest as she realized what she could do. Quickly, Hermione looked at her dressing options. Her parents had sent her a schoolgirl's outfit for Christmas, possibly as a joke. Well, for now it would have to do. Quickly, she put it on. _Wait a minute_, she realized, _I can't put my wand anywhere. There aren't any pockets on this ridiculous outfit. Oh well, it's only a party. Nothing will require me to use it._As she slipped into her stockings, she wondered about the party. _The Great Hall. Great place for a party. I wonder how they got it? _After she finished, she put on her skimpy red skirt and buttoned up her shirt (Except for the top three, of course). She tied her school tie and put on a pair of red stiletto heels, just for fun. Leaving her wand with her robes, she put her Time-Turner around her neck and turned it three times. The world around her rewound three hours backwards, when the party was just beginning, and she rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room towards the Great Hall. Her pace quickened. _Everyone will be there. Ron, Harry, the Twins, everyone! This is going to be spectacular!_

Rounding the corner, Hermione saw the entrance to the Great Hall. A large number of the Gryffindors were gathering there, entering and greeting each other. She took one step forward when a voice behind her whispered:

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Hermione instantly seized up, her body contracting, becoming stiff as a board. Unbalanced, she began to fall backwards. Suddenly, two hands caught her, lowered her to the ground, and dragged her back around the corridor, quietly. Hermione's eyes searched, but she couldn't see anyone. _Harry, _She thought, _he stunned me and he's wearing his Cloak of Invisibility. But why?_

Suddenly, the pulling stopped. Her assailant took a step into a shadow and pulled off the cloak. Hermione was completely shocked to see Draco Malfoy step out of the shadows, a smug grin on his face, with his wand in one hand, and Harry's cloak in the other.

"Going somewhere this evening, you filthy mudblood?"


	2. Year 3: The Bathroom

Hermione's mind raced. _Oh, God. He stole Harry's invisibility cloak, and he's gotten me stunned here in this ridiculous outfit. This...is not good._

"So, mudblood, how about you and I get out of sight for a little bit?"  
Draco's twisted smile made Hermione's heart pound at a thousand miles an hour, but she couldn't move an inch. Her eyes darted from side to side, hoping someone would have heard and start coming down the hall, but there wasn't a sound except the loud noises of a party muffled behind the walls of the Great Hall. Nobody would be coming to help anytime soon.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Draco levitated Hermione and, walking behind her, levitated her into a girl's bathroom. Hermione had no idea what he was planning, but this new development only made her dread what was coming next. Very ungraciously, Malfoy released Hermione from both spells rather suddenly, and Hermione tumbled onto the ground.

Standing up very suddenly, she turned and faced the Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, shut up."

Suddenly, Draco flicked his wand in a circular motion, and she spun towards the wall, her arms were magically pinned behind her. Draco pinned her up against the bathroom wall. His foul breath became apparent to Hermione, but she was powerless at the moment.

"Ahh, much better."

"What are you doing!?"

Unable to see behind her, Hermione stood there, unbeknownst to what Draco was doing behind her. Dropping the Invisibility Cloak and pocketing his wand, Draco reached into his school robes and pulled out multiple coils of red rope, as well a small ball of yellow cloth. Unraveling one of the coils, he smiled and replied deviously:

"All in good time, mudblood. You'll see."

Holding her wrists tightly in one hand, Malfoy tightly bound her wrists together. He then took another coil and wrapped it several times around her arms above her elbows. Hermione squirmed uncomfortable as he took his next length of rope and wrapped it above and below her firm breasts several times, securing her elbows to her back. Her throat had gone dry with panic and the thudding in her chest was going into her head. Finally she spoke.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She whispered. Malfoy snickered gleefully.

"The usual. You bloody Gryffindors think you're so great. Well, what if everything was going so well for the Gryffindors, they all threw a party and invited themselves to it. Then what if the smartest one of all of them falls in to a stupid, simple trap and doesn't make it? They'd all, I'm sure, wonder where she was. She wasn't in bed that night. Then, the next morning at the Great Hall, everyone is absolutely aghast to see that the little mudblood who didn't make it to the party was hanging from the chandelier, in a slut's outfit for everyone to see? Only a Gryffindor could have pulled such a harmful prank! After all, they're the only ones who had the other key to the hall...right?" Malfoy grinned as he pulled out from his robes a large, silver key, ornately decorated, with the inscription '_Great Hall'_ imprinted onto it.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Give that to me, Malfoy! How did you even get that?!"

"Every Slytherin has a few talents that no one knows..."

"Malfoy, give that key to me, and let me go, or else I'll..."

"You'll what? Hex me? Scream? I don't think you will."

With that, Malfoy snatched up the little yellow ball of cloth, and unraveled it. Just as Hermione was opening her mouth, He jammed it into her mouth and knotted it around her head tightly, gagging Hermione helplessly.

"HEEELLL-MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"There we are. No, you'll be a very good mudblood, right?"

Draco jabbed his wand under Hermione's chin.

"You wouldn't want anything unfortunate happening to your face, now would you?"

"HRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM!"

"Good. Now, back to business."

Draco resumed his binding, wrapping several coils around her at the waist, tying her wrists to her body. Hermione was now stiffly pinned against herself, and near immobile. Draco finished the job off by tying her legs at the thighs, knees, and ankles. She wobbled slightly where she stood, unbalance and completely at his mercy. With the ropes digging into her body, her breasts had been accented and her skirt was swaying as she tried to keep her balance. Draco smiled at his good work. Picking her up, her carried her into a bathroom stall and set her on the toilet.

"Now then, mudblood. I'm going off, but I'll be back at 9 o'clock, just in time for the Gryffindors to leave. You stay here like a good little witch, and I might be gentle with you later. Bye now!"

With that, he slammed the door and walked out, grinning as he passed the Great Hall, where the Gryffindors partied, unawares of what had happened to one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Hermione struggled against her bonds as soon as she heard the door shut. _Draco thinks he can humiliate me and frame Gryffindor? Not on my watch. _Thrashing, she cried out against the gag that muffled her screams and tried to escape, but the ropes were too tight. She thrashed and screamed, but nobody heard her and the ropes wouldn't budge. She tried rubbing her wrists against the plumbing in desperation, but there wasn't enough rust to get any good friction. Twisting her torso around, she tried to grab the ropes in front of her, but she missed and only succeeded in pulling up her skirt a few more inches. Looking down, she could almost see the white of her panties. She pulled it down behind her, trying to pull the front down. _My god, that would be embarrassing. It's already humiliating enough, but if someone were to see my panties while I was bound and gagged...there'd be no end to the stories. _After struggling for a few minutes, she stopped and bent over in exhaustion, breathing heavily. _Damn that Malfoy. He's such a malevolent bastard. Who knows what he might do to me, alone and tied up...maybe someone'll come to the bathroom._ Suddenly, an idea hit her.

Hermione rocked forward as hard as she could. Not getting anywhere, she rocked back, and used the momentum to rock forward again. She still didn't make it up, but got a little farther. She rocked back again, and rocked forward, and her skirt nearly left the seat. Once more she tried, and finally she made it into a standing position. Next was the door. Hermione tried to take a step forward, and nearly toppled over, forgetting her legs (dressed in long pantyhose and heels) had been bound together multiple times. She hopped backwards and forwards awkwardly, trying to get a sense of balance. _I have to go through the door, _She realized. _I can't get out otherwise._ She would have to charge the door hopping, and hope she didn't fall over, but she had no other choice.

Whistling, Malfoy walked down the corridor. Quite pleased with himself, the spring in his step was quite noticable. Students would stop and look as he passed by, but that didn't matter. He'd gotten revenge on the Mudblood, the Gryffindors would be framed, and he might even be able to pass the blame onto the idiots who made up the Gryffindor trio, Potter and the Weasel-head. What he'd forgotten to tell the little Granger mudblood, however, was that he'd gotten a little bored as of late and wanted to have some fun. Of course, he was going to obliviate her memory anyway, to make sure he wouldn't be found out, but no shame adding to the fun anyway, was there? Oh, everything was going perfectly. As he passed another entrance to the Great Hall, Potter stumbled out, drunk with Firewhiskey. He noticed Malfoy and spoke, slurring his words:

" 'Ey! You!"

Malfoy turned. He was not about to have his good mood ruined by the scar-headed freak from Gryffindor.

"What, Potter? Can't hold your whiskey?"

Harry stood still for a minute as these words registered.

"...Nope. I waz wonderin', where'z the chamber pots in this place? I got somethin' ugly comin' up fast..."

And with that, Harry vomited onto the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that. Bye-bye!"

Without another word, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, stumbled drunkenly back into the Great Hall. Draco smiled pleasently. Ah, yes...no help will be coming for the filthy mudblood anytime soon...

Hermione hopped back as far as she could in the dirty stall. She hopped towards it as fast as she could, and slammed herself against it. The stall door shook, and the hinges rattled, but it didn't give. Hermione sighed in dismay. The door wouldn't give. Malfoy had jammed it and it could only be released from the outside. Sitting down, Hermione moaned out of hopelessness.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmph..."

_BANG_!

The door to the restroom slammed open violently. From the other side, Hermione could hear:

"Ugh...stupid boys. I shouldn't have tried that stuff. 'Oh, it's safe, sis.' 'Yeah, delicious, too.' Sure..."

Hermione's heart lept. It was Ginny Weasley! Hermione screamed and banged her bound feet against the stall door, hoping to attract her attention.

_BAM! "_MMMMMM!"_ BANG! BANG!_ "MMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Ginny pulled the piece of wood out from the door and opened the stall. Hermione pleaded:

"Hmmm mmmm! Hmmmm mmmmm gmmm mmm!"

Ginny stood there, dazed for a minute.

"...that stuff was stronger than I thought."

Closing the stall on Hermione's pathetic mewling, Ginny went to another stall and promptly vomited into the toilet. After ejecting the foul substance her brothers had tricked her into drinking, she washed up and was about to leave when Hermione unleashed another torrent of kicking and screaming. Opening the stall again, Ginny realized that Hermione was not, after all, a hallucination caused by the test substance, Wizard Whiskey.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry, I honestly thought you were my imagination on whiskey. What happened? Are you all right?"

Ginny untied the gag on Hermione gently, letting her speak.

"Draco Malfoy captured my and left me bound and gagged here! He wants to string me to a chandelier after the party and blame it on the Gryffindors! You've got to get me out of here!"

"Okay, I see. I'll get you out, but one question."

"What?! What do you need to know so badly right now?!"

"...why are you wearing a school girl's outfit with pantyhose, a short skirt, and stiletto heels?"

"...I thought it was a party. You know, wild dancing, drinks, music, maybe even a little hook-up..."

"Oooh. I see. So that was the idea. Well, I'd say you got more than you bargained for, didn't you?"

A voice from behind suddenly spoke:

"Oh, yes I did. And it's going to go so much better this way."

Ginny whirled, but it was too late. She collapsed in the stall, revealing Draco right behind her, with that sadistic grin he only wore when he was tying up women.

"Yes, indeed. So, so, so much better."


End file.
